Kyuubi's Gift
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: Naruto has been losing himself to Kyuubi's lust once a month, and hurting someone. Now, he has a clue as to who it may be and can finally find who it is! But does he really want the truth? Yaoi, Lemons.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_

**Warning:** Yaoi, some dark themes, rape yada yada M for a reason no flames. FYI the solution to rough, slight noncon sex? More sex :D

**Other Warning:** I will be the first to admit this is badly written, but it has a somewhat decent plot and has smut! There was the beginning of a rape scene added. Don't like, don't read.

_**Kyuubi's Gift?**_

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, it was bright outside, so bright it hurt his head. He felt like he had a hangover, but he knew better. Once a month so much of Kyuubi's chakra would seep into his body his mind would change.

He would be a mixture of Kyuubi and Naruto, and would have the urge to… mate. It had first happened at the age of seventeen, and Naruto usually only had memories of what he felt, not who he was with.

He knew it was the same person though, that much Kyuubi had told him. He figured it was a male, because Naruto was gay and as a demon Kyuubi did not give a fuck who he slept with as long as he was sleeping with someone.

He sat up, he was in a clearing. Whoever he took every month had learned to avoid being in places that would give him away after the second month. He knew the first time he had taken whoever it was, it had not been consensual, at least at first.

He stared at his naked figure in the forest. He tasted blood on his lips… he had bitten them? His eyes widened, unless they were a medic he had a chance of finding who it was. He knew it was someone who didn't hate him though.

Because after two years of this, why had they not reported it? Who the _fuck_ let Naruto do this to them? Someone who adored him because he saved the village during the war? A friend… oh Kami.

He wished he did not do this to anyone, but if he found out who… he wasn't sure of what he would do. He had tried locking himself up, but he still had too much of a right mind and he was so selfish… he didn't want anyone to know he turned into a monster.

He stood and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, homeward bound. Whoever he was doing this to would be able to tie him up once a month, and they already knew so what would it hurt.

He changed quickly, Sakura was working at the hospital, if someone came in with a bite they would probably see her. Because, he knew it would probably be someone he knew…

XXX

He trailed his finger over the bite on his shoulder. _That_ had been new. He shivered a little, a mixture of disgust and need filling him. He remembered when Naruto had come to him two years before.

He had been staying in a hotel that time, because he had not found a new apartment at the time. He had fought Naruto at first, but with his chakra cuffs and Naruto being as strong as he was he had not really stood a chance.

He shivered, after the first few times it had become… good. He had never felt such pleasure before that, but he still let Naruto fuck him once a month. Use his body… Sasuke pulled on a blue shirt and decided not to wear the Jonin vest that day.

He let Naruto use him, because he knew it was what he deserved for betraying the village and causing so much pain to his friends. Naruto had been the only thing that had kept him out of jail, and his murder of Orochimaru…

And, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he was in love with Naruto. He always had been.

XXX

Sasuke twisted and flipped out of the way when Naruto's punch came. They were sparring. And Sasuke was not performing well… because he was sore. "Come one teme you're so out of it today!" Came the rough voice of a nineteen-year-old Naruto who looked to be in his twenties.

"Che." Was Sasuke's reply. It wasn't _his_ fault. "Maybe I just don't feel like wasting my time." He prodded. They both knew Naruto was stronger, but Sasuke was not far behind him in strength.

"Whatever teme! Waste your time…" And Naruto was in front of him, throwing a punch that Sasuke stepped back to avoid, but Naruto tripped and soon was straddling Sasuke on the ground, accidentally.

Sasuke sat frozen underneath Naruto. "Baka get off of me." He ordered, trying not to panic at the familiar scene. Naruto looked a little amused by his tripping, but when he moved his hand to push himself up he froze.

Naruto paused, this felt… familiar.

"_Ah.." Came a cry as Naruto thrust into a tight entrance. Nails dug into his shoulder, but Naruto could not see the person because he buried his face in the crook of the mans neck. _

_His mind clouded as he angrily bit into the mans neck._

Naruto blinked, gaze slightly unfocused. "B-Baka get _off_." That was familiar too… Naruto pushed himself off.

"Sorry teme, got a little dizzy there for a moment." Naruto saw his slight tremble, a small blush. _Was it Sasuke?_ It… couldn't be him. Could it? Naruto _was_ attracted to him, over the past two years he had been getting too attracted.

He had thought it was just because Sasuke had returned though… "Dizzy?" Sasuke asked a little worried as he got up.

"Er, yeah I gotta go I forgot I needed to ask Sakura-chan about something. Bye teme, catch you later."

For a moment Sasuke had thought he had seen a flash of red in his eyes when Naruto had been on top of him… he shivered again.

XXX

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called, quietly when he saw his friend.

"Naruto-kun, hey." Sakura smiled, she was in her nurses uniform looking over some papers.

"I was wondering if you have had any people come into today for a bite on their shoulder?" Naruto asked. Sakura knew better than to question his strange questions. She cocked her head to the side, going through her patients.

"Uh, no none." She gave an 'aha' sound. "But I went to visit Sasuke this morning to see if he could make it to my party tomorrow and he had one, though he tried to hide it I think. Embarrassed about a frisky lover would be my guess." She giggled. "Why?"

Naruto stood there, the world seemed to freeze… it was _Sasuke_… it couldn't be. He turned and ran down the hall jumping out of the open window in his rush to find his friend. Sakura stood there blinking.

Strange… she walked to the room to see Lee with an injured arm. _Oh boy…_ she sighed. Her friends strange behavior forgotten.

XXX

Sasuke sat in his apartment with a Yukata on. He had just showered and had not felt like getting outside clothes on. It was his week off as well, because he had been pushing too far with missions, though he was only allowed outside the village with Naruto.

He sipped some of his tea, yawning softly. His life had become strange. Once a month he would have sex with his not there best friend, he was not allowed to leave the village unless said best friend was with him too, the missions in the village sucked.

He shrugged, he was planning on just joining T&I. His tsukuyomi would work for that. He sighed a little, taking another sip of his tea. He pushed his chair back to rest on the back legs, he really had nothing to do.

He sort of wished something interesting would happen. He set his chair right and put his dishes in the sink, mind going back to Naruto. He shook his head, he would not be such a lovesick teenager as to always think about him.

He walked over to his bedroom. Maybe he should take a nap… there was a loud bang as his front door was thrust open. What the hell was Naruto doing there? Sasuke rolled his eyes and traveled into his kitchen to do the dishes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, an edge of…_ anger_ in his voice?

"Hn?" Was Sasuke's bored, slightly nervous reply. Naruto stormed into the kitchen, making Sasuke embarrassed because he was only wearing a Yukata, and it was sort of feminine in his mind…

Naruto pressed his back to Sasuke reaching to turn off the sink before spinning Sasuke around. "What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke asked, pretending to be a little angry. He was more nervous, Naruto never acted like this…

Naruto grabbed the Yukata and yanked it off of Sasuke's shoulder, revealing… an angry red bite mark that was decently fresh… Sasuke froze, then tensed when Naruto ran his finger over it.

_In a haze Naruto traveled towards the delicious smell. He opened the door of the hotel room then went into the bathroom. Sasuke wore only a towel, fairly wet. He had chakra cuffs on his wrists cutting him off from using any of it._

"_What the fuck Naruto get out." Sasuke glared, turning around, then freezing. Naruto stared at the bewildered Sasuke, Naruto's eyes were red…Sasuke took a step back, and Naruto took the next second to kiss him hard and dig his nails into his waist._

"_G-Get off of me.." Sasuke tried in vain to shove Naruto off or hit him as Naruto dragged Sasuke to the bed throwing down a now naked Sasuke. Naruto couldn't think of anything but his lust, Kyuubi had more control than Naruto at that point. _

_Naruto unzipped his pants and forced Sasuke's legs back, slamming into him in one motion. There was a cry of pain…_

Naruto's arms went limp, his head going into Sasuke's neck. "Why… why did you let me…" Sasuke was still tense, and now his Yukata was disheveled and Naruto _knew_. Naruto's arms then snaked around his waist and he felt tears on his neck.

Sasuke relaxed a little, this was Naruto Naruto, not Kyuubi Induced Naruto. "I… could you have…" He paused, how could he answer him. "It would hurt you if you hurt some innocent bystander."

Naruto stiffened a little, hugging him tighter. This was new. Sasuke had never been held before… Kyuubi Naruto just took what he wanted and then slept. "So I can do this to you but not someone else? You did it to protect other people?"

"No." Sasuke was too selfish to care about other people, _fuck_ other people. "I did it to protect you." Naruto would never live with himself if the person he had hurt had approached him, called him a monster, let people know.

Sasuke did not deserve to be in someone as good as Naruto's life, he figured if he let Naruto work out his need then maybe he could be in Naruto's light. And he loved Naruto, he wanted him any way he could have him…

Naruto tensed a little, to _protect him_? It dawned on Naruto he probably would not be able to live with himself if he had hurt someone into making them fear him. Sasuke was a little frightened around him sometimes but he was not truly afraid of him.

He had… done this for him. Why? Sasuke would not have given himself just for that… unless… did Sasuke love him back? He loved Sasuke, had since they were children. Sasuke would give himself to Naruto to protect him if he was in love with him.

But why had he not _told_ Naruto? He stiffened and why had he not cared for his own safety. "Damn it Sasuke." Naruto growled, crashing their lips together.

Sasuke stiffened at the hard kiss, it was not hard because it was urgent and full of lust, but because he was angry. Naruto bit Sasuke's lip, hard, causing a gasp. _Mother fucker…_ Sasuke growled in his head as Naruto explored his mouth, _Could he not tell Naruto no?_

No… because he didn't _want_ to… Naruto tore away and again buried his face in Sasuke's neck, still holding him close. "Damn it Sasuke… why did you let me… two years and you never…" For _two years_ Naruto had forced Sasuke into this.

He sunk his nails into his waist again, so angry at the smaller man. "I… at least deserved it. No one else got hurt. Not even you." Naruto blinked, he thought he deserved it? He knew Sasuke hurt because of all the misery he caused but…

"Damn it!" Naruto growled. "I did get hurt now! How do you think I feel knowing I raped my best friend? That you protected me! I'm a fucking monster." He said, releasing Sasuke and stepping back.

"It wasn't…" Sasuke trailed off, looking away.

"The first time." Naruto glared. Sasuke dropped his gaze to the floor thoughtful.

"The first time…" Sasuke agreed, "After that I let you. I could have done something but I didn't."

"I wouldn't have given you a choice, and you didn't do anything because you didn't want me to get hurt you bastard."

"I… couldn't stand the thought of you going to someone else. And they might have turned you in. You would have let them too, even though it wasn't your fault, you didn't put the Kyuubi in you. At least it was this an not a killing spree and you could not let it bother you. You… could have pretended nothing happened once a month."

Naruto stiffened again, glaring at the man who refused to meet his gaze. He was furious. His best friend had let him hurt him and thought he deserved it? Sasuke… he was an idiot. Naruto hurt him and he let him do it!

Naruto pressed him against the sink again. He grabbed Sasuke's arm roughly. "If I did it now what would you do? Would you do the smart thing for once and turn me in? Because I'm not the Kyuubi right now." He whispered menacingly in his ear.

Sasuke stiffened. "No."

"And if I told Tsunadae what I did?"

"I would deny it. Lie. You don't deserve punishment for something, ah," Naruto nibbled on his ear. Naruto stopped and stepped back again, but still held Sasuke's arm.

"You would let me too, even if I had no excuse? Why? Why would you let me hurt you Sasuke?" Naruto growled, yanking him into his arms so he could hold him. He rested his head on the smaller mans.

Sasuke went limp, other than a slight tremble. "Because… because I love you." Was his cold reply. Naruto breathed slowly.

"Good." Naruto said, pulling Sasuke out of the kitchen before thrusting him on the bed. Sasuke stared wide eyed at him.

"Wh-what are you…"

"I'm making it up to you." Was Naruto's reply as he captured Sasuke's mouth with a gentle, tender kiss seducing his tongue into it with no force. Sasuke gave a small moan as Naruto ran his hands slowly down Sasuke's side.

Naruto's hand found Sasuke's obi and he carefully undid it, not breaking the kiss as he revealed Sasuke's naked figure. Naruto ran his hand up his stomach, and rubbed his nipple gently, causing Sasuke to gasp.

Naruto broke to kiss, and kissed Sasuke's neck, moving his free hand to encircle Sasuke's hard member and carefully run his hand up and down. Sasuke made slight gasps and shivers. He arched as Naruto increased his pace, pumping him.

He moved his hand from Sasuke's nipple to his entrance then, pushing Sasuke's legs back a little, sliding a finger in him, and he pumped both sides in tune. Sasuke was gasping, making the most beautiful face Naruto had ever seen.

He added another finger, causing Sasuke to cry out quite loudly for the normally stoic Uchiha. Sasuke's fingers dug into the bed as he felt so much pleasure he could hardly breath. "_Naruto_…" Sasuke moaned, arching again. He was so close… he was hit with an intense orgasm as Naruto's fingers hit his prostate.

"Fuck…" Sasuke moaned writhing slightly as Naruto pulled his fingers back and coated his own erection with Sasuke's seed. Naruto pulled Sasuke's legs up and slid with an agonizing slowness.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto entered him, having been prepared for the first time, usually this part hurt, but all he felt was an intense pleasure. Once Naruto was completely filling him he paused a moment.

_Fuck_ Sasuke growled. "Move." Sasuke ordered, not being able to handle the stillness. Naruto smirked and began to thrust gently, at a good pace, never missing the prostate once he found it.

"Mm, baby you feel so good…" Naruto moaned, continuing his pace, Sasuke's moans and expressions making him impossibly more hot.

"F-Faster… ah, damn it, _please_!" Sasuke moaned, voice slightly higher than normal. Naruto complied, forcing their entire bodies to move with the more powerful thrusts. Sasuke's moaned again, digging his nails into Naruto's arms.

It was too good… Sasuke had never felt so much pleasure. Naruto thrust a little harder, grabbing Sasuke's member and pumping in time with his thrusts, to give Sasuke more pleasure. "_Oh_, Na-Naruto, fuck! _Ah_, I'm going to… _mmm_ I'm _fuck_…" Sasuke arched again.

"Come for me _Sasuke_," Naruto said huskily, and Sasuke screamed out as he came, Naruto thrust in deeply releasing as well. Sasuke tried to remember how to breath correctly as Naruto slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of him. He blinked, when had Naruto removed his clothes?

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, holding him close. Sasuke stared at him, if this was a dream he would have been pissed.

"I love you too, baka." Sasuke said, drifting into sleep.

'_**Finally you claimed your mate. I was tired of forcing you to seek him out. If you try to leave him the monthly visits will return!'**_ Came the voice of the Kyuubi in his mind. _**'The Uchiha is the only one acceptable for my jailer.'**_

'_Why in the fuck would I try to leave him… wait you forced me to seek him out?'_

'_**Yes. I would have no other for you kit. You love the boy anyway.'**_ Came the reply, _**'I figure after all the misery I caused this would make up for it. I'm still going to escape and eat you, but until then enjoy.'**_

His going crazy every month had been Kyuubi's fucked up way of apologizing? Demons didn't understand the difference between right and wrong though, so he thought he was being _nice_?

As he drifted to sleep he really, really wanted to hate the Kyuubi for making him hurt Sasuke, but the Kyuubi didn't understand he had done wrong. At least now they could be together in peace, and Naruto had to make up for twenty-four counts of too rough of sex…

He would manage. He would manage _very_ well…


End file.
